Seven Spears
'The Seven Spears '''are a gang of Cryptids of the Southern Cross Army that were created after the Himitsurangers discovered their plot during the Olympics. During their tenure, Ocean Bride Cestria began a plan about expanding their threat beyond Tokyo and into the West. The Seven Spears closely worked with Mr. Bones as their numbers dwindled, eventually uniting with him to create Goliath Gattai Skeleton King, destroying all 8 of them. Members Superiors * Mr. Bones Seven Spears Team History * Flevo was defeated by Super Himitsu Bazooka and not revived. * Givo was defeated by Kujira Gattai Hojo Kaiser Hurricane. * Lanta was defeated by Kujira Gattai Hojo Kaiser Kingda Ka and Titan V-Robo. * Dunklen was defeated by Kujira Gattai Hojo Kaiser Manta Shield and Jet Gattai Ka Oh Draco. * Iro was defeated by Jet Gattai Dai Dracoh'. * Deja initially went up against Jet Gattai Dai Dracoh', but later combined with Mr. Bones and the souls of the other spears to create Goliath Gattai Skeleton King, which was destroyed by Juni Gattai Jet Kaiser. Notes * They are the first villain team with the same Gender ratio as the main Team (Givo/Flevo/Dunklen/Iro are male like Eenjanaika/Bandit/Acrobat Akira/White Whale; Deja/Lanta/Ednor are female like Thunder Dolphin/Takabisha/Steel Dragon 2000 Stella) * The reference to Seven Spears is a reference to the ''Space Ninja Group Jakanja from Hurricanger, and in turn, the Izayoi Way Ninja Army Corps from Ninninger ** Instead of being references to days of the week, each names bares significance to a ride named Goliath, located within Walibi Holland (Flevo) and the Six Flags chain *** Givo comes from Givanola, who designed the roller coaster (along with Titan as Six Flags over Texas). His motif is based off Sandman, an enemy of Spider-Man, which could be a reference to the Japanese Spider-Man (despite not appearing in that series) *** Flevo comes from the town Wallibi Holland is located (Flevo was used when the park was first annexed). His motif is a kangaroo. This might be a reference that Wallibi's mascot is another marsupial, the wallaby. *** Deja comes from Deja Vu, the name it had when the ride was at Six Flags Magic Mountain. She is themed to a Type Alpha MegaZord from Go-Busters in a reference to being a cloned ride. *** Lanta comes from Atlanta, where Six Flags over Gerogia is located. The episode where Lanta is destroyed is a reference to the song "I got Broads in Atlanta". Her motif, a lantern, which is also a play on his name (and a reference to Shinkenger). *** Ednor is a reference to Ednor L'attaque, a roller coaster located at La Ronde. She's based off Jet Garuda from Jetman. *** Dunklen is German for Darkness, as in the Dark Knight (Batman). He is based off Darkness King Gill from GOGOV vs Gingaman. *** Iro is Japanese for color, but looks similar to the English word Iron, as in an Iron Horse, the name of Rocky Mountain Construction's (RMC) steel track they use on wooden roller coasters, such as Hakugei. However, Ironically, not Goliath at Six Flags Great America. See Also * Caretakers-PR Counterpart in Power Rangers Coaster Force: Lost in the Midnight Mansion * Goliath Gattai Sukeruton-oh (formation with Mr Bones) ** Mega Slayer-Counterpart in Power Rangers Coaster Force: Lost in the Midnight Mansion Category:Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger Category:Sentai Villains Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Southern Cross Army Category:Sentai Monsters